


The Planet's Last Dance

by BeesKnees



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Brothers, Community: norsekink, M/M, Mud, Plot What Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Magic, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki agrees to cast a spell to save Asgard.  Loki and Thor must seal that spell with sex.  Written for norsekink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planet's Last Dance

Fandral is the fool who brings it up.  

“I’ve heard of a spell that can do such a thing.” 

The words are simple enough, but as soon as they are spoken, all eyes are on Loki.  He’s outside of the training ring for the time being, leaving Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three to work.  

Some part of Loki knows he shouldn’t be surprised.  There has been talk of the danger that Asgard is in for weeks now.  He should have known that sooner or later, someone was going to bring up that particular spell.  He lets his eyes rise slightly from the book he has in his lap to where his brother and his friends are standing.  He can already see the effect that such a statement has had on his brother.  He wants to sigh.  

Sif shifts a little.  He knows that while she might not have much use of magic, she’s studied enough to understand what Fandral is speaking of.  Hogun knows little magic, but respects its power enough to know when to remain silent.  And Volstagg is aware enough of his ignorance to never bother to comment on anything pertaining to magic.  

It is Fandral alone who decides to dive brazenly into the topic, bringing Thor along with him. 

And he can see the look in Thor’s hapless eyes, the sudden spark of hope that comes from the belief that a simple spell will solve everything — that there is a spell that can protect all of Asgard.  Of course, he doesn’t understand what it entails.  To him, it’s just a few words spoken aloud.  

“Is that true?” Thor asks.  It’s even more difficult to hear him speak than it is to look at him.

“Yes,” Loki answers.  He closes his book, stands up, and walks away before Thor can press for anymore details, before he can get angry at why Loki hasn’t dared to mention this before.  He doesn’t doubt that they will have to have this conversation, but he’s not going to explain the difficulties of this particular spell in front of the Warriors Three.  

…

Thor finds him shortly after dinner.  Loki supposes he must give him credit for lasting this long, but his brother is clearly distracted throughout the entire meal.  The moment that Loki rises and tries to retreat to his rooms, Thor hurries after him.  He manages to grab his arm just as he’s turning down the hallway.  They’re tucked out of sight and for that, at least, Loki is grateful.  He glances briefly down at where Thor is holding him and Thor relinquishes his grasp, having the good grace to look almost sheepish.

“Is what Fandral said earlier true?” Thor presses, his voice low.  “Could you cast a spell that could protect Asgard?”  

“It’s not that simple,” Loki answers.  He goes to turn away, but Thor steps closer, clearly not about to let this go.  Loki curses Fandral, but halts his step, turns back toward Thor.  “It’s not just casting words about and making gestures into the air, Thor.” Loki continues, his voice tight.  

“What do you need?” Thor asks — and if they weren’t in such a dire situation as it is, Loki would entertain the idea of sending his brother off on some ridiculous quest, making him find impossible items.  But he knows they’re in real danger now and he knows that Thor will be needed in the midst of battle.  

“This particular spell would require a partner,” Loki says and hopes that Thor will make his own assumptions based off that, that, perhaps Loki needs someone else well-trained in magic to work it with him.

But he doesn’t dismiss the idea and Loki realizes that it doesn’t bode well that Thor’s had so much time to think about the helpfulness of a spell, because he’s clearly invested in the idea now.  And stubbornness has always been one of Thor’s more persistent characteristics.

“What would this… partner have to do?” Thor asks.

Loki considers dancing around the issue.  He considers all the intricacies he could weave and the circles he could lead Thor about.  But somehow, he thinks that he might be able to curve Thor off more quickly with the truth:

“We’d have to have sex.”

…

He had expected to embarrass Thor enough with the admission that Thor would let the subject go.  He had figured that his brother would be protective enough that he wouldn’t volunteer anybody else up for the task and he had never expected that Thor would be brash enough to volunteer himself.  Though, truth be told, Loki knows that, with this spell, Thor is probably the only other person it would work with.  

And somehow, that’s how they wind up deciding to perform it together.  They slip away in the middle of the night, because Loki can’t bear the idea of performing the spell anywhere he might have to be ever again.  He can’t imagine that he will be able to look at Thor after this and he can’t imagine that his brother will be able to abide being in his company.  They’re both committed to this for the sake of saving Asgard, but Loki suspects that it will also come at the cost of sacrificing his brother.

His thoughts are bitter, because, in some ways, this is what he has always wanted (and he thinks that’s the problem, because Thor will see, Thor will _know_ and that will be the end of them.)

They head out into the center of the woods and walk until they can’t see anything familiar anymore and that’s finally when Loki lets them stop and begins to work on constructing what they will need for the spell.

Thor stands off to the side and he looks distinctly uncomfortable.  Loki tries to ignore it.  

Obviously, he’s never cast this spell before and he’s concerned that, even with how powerful he is, his magic might not work.  He walks around in a circle, lighting candles that cast dim shadows across the forest floor.  They claw toward Thor’s feet and when Loki is done, he steps into the middle of the circle and looks at Thor.  For a second, it seems likely that his brother will lose his nerve.

He does pause for a second, but then he steps carefully inside the circle as well.  

Loki plans on giving some direction, on trying to make this seem as clinical as possible.  Words rise in his throat, but when he tries to give voice to them, they seem to stick there.  His tongue is frozen to the roof of his mouth and it’s odd, because he’s certain that has never happened before. 

As if sensing his wariness, Thor slowly closes the distance between them.  He manages to act where Loki cannot.  His fingers undo the lacings at the top of Loki’s shirt.  Loki feels the almost implicit need to draw away, but Thor’s action are slow, almost calming.  When Loki’s shirt is open, Thor presses his fingers against Loki’s skin, just over his heart.  Thor’s broad hand spans across his collarbone and the warmth of his skin, as always, is impressive.  Loki chances a glance up at his brother.  

Thor looks down at him and then leans in; their lips brush together gently.  It’s nothing more than what they would do as children, but Loki can feel his magic beginning to grow in his fingertips.  Wind blows through their clearing and the flames at the tips of the candles sway. 

Thor takes half a step closer to him, closing the distance between their bodies.  He turns the kiss more demanding, his tongue deftly sliding along Loki’s lower lip.  And Loki is not one to be easily dominated, so he sheds his fear.  He reaches up, resting one of his hands on Thor’s shoulder, letting his fingers twine into the fabric of the light shirt that Thor is wearing.  His tongue meets Thor’s, and they tangle together.  

That obstacle breached, everything seems to move more easily.  Thor reaches down and jerks Loki’s shirt up and pulls it off.  They break their kiss briefly, but once Thor tosses the shirt aside, he claims Loki’s mouth once again.  The kiss is rougher this time; Thor uses his teeth on Loki’s lower lip, pulling it briefly into his mouth.  His hand journeys down along Loki’s chest, skimming over the slight curve of his waist and then running along the sparse, dark hair that covers his belly.

Loki drags his own hand down along Thor’s back, his fingers catching in the fabric the entire way.  

He feels as if he’s absorbing Thor’s heat — and he feels heady with it.  His head spins as Thor kisses him hard; his brother’s beard scratches his face and he doesn’t care in the slightest.  His lips feel oversensitive and he still he arches and presses into the kiss.  When Thor moves to pull away, Loki drags his teeth over the corner of Thor’s mouth.  

Loki is almost startled when lightning cracks across the dark sheath of sky overhead.  He glances up for just a second, but Thor doesn’t react.  His fingers fit around the jut of Loki’s hips and then they’re moving down toward the ground.  

It’s uncomfortable, pressing roughly up against Loki’s back, but he’s able to ignore that.  Thor presses down against him, and Loki’s fingers snare the fabric of his shirt and manage to pull it off his brother’s body.  

When he tosses the shirt aside, he’s surprised to see a slight glow beginning to build in his fingers.  It’s a mixture of green and blue that he’s never seen before; he knows it’s a physical manifestation of his magic — and he supposes it’s only fitting because of how physical this spell is.

The light catches Thor’s attention and he draws one of Loki’s hands toward him.  He wraps his mouth around two of Loki’s fingers and begins to suck.  All Loki can do is stare.  He feels his breath snag in his chest and heat surges all throughout his body, coursing through his veins.  He can see the light of his magic grow stronger; it’s visible through the flesh of Thor’s cheek, pulsing as Thor sucks his fingers.  His teeth tease over Loki’s knuckles.

At the same time, a heavy raindrop hit Loki on the cheek.  He doesn’t glance up again, but he can feel the storm that’s beginning to roil overhead.  The atmosphere is heavy, electricity-charged.  The wind has picked up.  

Thor releases his spit-slicked fingers and Loki lets out a heavy breath.  Scarcely aware of himself, he presses his hips up against Thor’s, because he needs something to relieve the awful pressure.  He craves friction in a way he’s never known; he’s always been content to ignore anything remotely sexual before — and now he finds himself drowning, lost in every action and reaction of Thor’s.

When he shifts underneath Thor, Thor’s eyes go dark.  He looks at Loki in a way Loki has never seen him look at anybody.

The skies open up and it begins to pour.  The candles around them go out, and they’re plunged into the darkness of the forest — except for the glow of Loki’s magic, which is growing stronger.  It leaves streaks in the air every time Loki moves.  He pushes his hands against Thor’s damp chest and watches as his brother’s skin gleams with his power, just for a few seconds.  He’s captivated by it, so lost in the sight of it, that it’s almost a surprise when Thor drags him close and kisses him again. 

Thor growls, deep in his throat, and the sound has Loki pushing his hips up again, his cock dragging across Thor’s.  They’re both still wearing their pants, but the fabric is soaked, clinging to them like second skins.  

Thor bites at his mouth again before letting his lips wander along Loki’s jaw.  He licks the rain off his skin and overhead, lightning cracks across the sky again.  For an instant, Loki can see Thor completely, his face illuminated and shadowed at the same time.  The lightning is followed by the deep rumble of thunder.  Thor’s mouth slides along his neck and Loki lets out what sounds to be an almost pained moan.  

He lets his hands wander roughly over Thor’s skin, mapping out what he has known since he was a child.  But it’s all different now, and he traces the line of Thor’s spine, able to feel it arching under his touch.  Just over the curve of Thor’s shoulder, Loki can see the blue glow penetrating his brother’s skin, sliding down it like the water that has drenched both of them.  When he reaches Thor’s waist, he finds the strong muscle of his hips and then hooks his fingers into Thor’s pants and begins to pull insistently down.

They work in tandem, both pushing toward what they want.  Thor wraps his artful mouth around one of Loki’s nipples and Loki hisses even as Thor pulls his pants down.  They are now both bare, drenched to the bone, slicked in mud, and covered in the radiance of Loki’s magic.  

Thor grinds against him, his cock riding against Loki’s thigh, even as he moves up to kiss him again.  This time, Loki tastes lightning.  He tastes electricity and his whole body seems to tremble with it.  He feels as if he’s been disconnected from his own flesh and blood, made into something that roils with Thor’s power, something that is made of his own magic.  And yet, he cannot ignore his own body, because Thor reaches downward.  He holds Loki’s hips with one hand and with the other, he presses heavy fingers inside of him.

He whispers into Loki’s ear, words that Loki can barely make it out.  He says that, <i>he has him, brother</i> and promises to keep him safe.  The words bind them together, sends Loki’s magic crackling across Thor’s skin in a manner that reminds him all too clear of lightning chasing across the sky.  

Above them, thunder claps so loudly that it seems to make the ground tremble.  Loki can feel it in his very bones.  At the same time, Thor presses his fingers upwards and heat flares through Loki’s body.  White flashes in front of his eyes and he presses in against his brother.  

Thor wastes no more time preparing him.  He pulls his fingers hastily out and then begins to press slowly, slowly, inside of Loki.  Loki can feel himself stretch to accommodate the girth of his brother.  Thor runs his hands gently over Loki’s hips, which are slick with rain.  When Thor pushes all the way in, they both pause for a moment, trembling in the heart of the storm that rages around them.  

Thor looks down at him, and Loki does not think to look away.  He surges up to meet his brother, catching his mouth.  His tongue spells out the words along Thor’s, the truths that he does not dare give voice to, not even now.  That they have always belonged together like this, and that they always will.  Their strengths are always more apparent when they are together.  They complete each other.  

Thor begins to move and Loki forgets to breathe.  He’s caught up in the sensation, and he’s undone by it.  He drowns in the heat of his magic and the heat of his brother above him.  He lets the storm take him away.  He clings to Thor and when he comes, all he can hear is the echo of thunder rushing in his ears and is blinded by the light that envelops them.

…

When he wakes, the sun has just begun to rise.  Loki moves slowly.  He feels weak.  His body feels drained and he is sore, muscles aching in a deep way that Loki has not known.  He is slicked from head to foot in mud.  He shivers and glances about.  Thor is still asleep; one of his hands rest on Loki’s chest.  The gesture is almost protective and it is only when Loki sits up completely, dislodging Thor’s hand, that his brother begins to stir.

He looks up at Loki; he is just as messy.  It’s difficult to see even the golden sheen of his hair.  

There’s an instant when Loki thinks he will look away, perhaps hoping to erase the events of the night before.  But Thor’s gaze does not waver.  

“Did it work?” is all he asks.

“I think so,” Loki answers.  

He gets to his feet and finds himself unsteady.  For an instant, he thinks he will fall, but then, Thor is beside him, deftly supporting his weight. Loki does not bring himself to rebuff his brother’s action.  

They head back home together to see what it is they have created.


End file.
